


Read Me Instead

by ThisGuyLikesMovies



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Butt Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Wife Alone with a Hot Husband, Married Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, They Like Being Naked You See, What Do You Think Will Happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyLikesMovies/pseuds/ThisGuyLikesMovies
Summary: There he was, reading. His glasses were on, his shirt was off, and he had that exquisite look of blended concentration and distance as his mind wandered the fields and forests of the imaginary world on paper.Eugene Fitzherbert was irresistible. And so Rapunzel didn't resist him.





	Read Me Instead

Rapunzel found herself thinking about her husband, Eugene. Again.  
  
To her, it was another hobby. Just another thing to do when she had free headspace.  
  
She had curled herself on the sofa by the window she opened to let in the cool night air. The living room of their apartment was cozy but, for one reason or another, felt warm for a September night. She wasn't sweating in her breezy dress but she could feel her body heating up.

Mom and Dad once told her she was a blessing from the Sun and that made their little ball of sunshine's hugs extra special and extra warm. Eugene particularly loved reminding her she was hot.  _Especially when I'm hot for him._  
  
She had her sketchpad propped up on her legs and had taken to sketching his face again, trying to get the right amount of stubble on his cheeks. A lurid smile stayed on her face with every scratch of her pencil. It was the latest of the several pages dedicated to only his dashing profile. His face wasn't the only one occupying her pages; there was Dad in his armchair smoking his pipe, another was Mom playing the piano as she did so beautifully and she never neglected Pascal. Yet it was his face that was her favorite to draw.   
  
His winning smile, his "smolder", with a rose in his teeth. Then there were the drawings of his full body: his standing fashionably in his wedding apparel, business casual, a three-piece suit, sloppy t-shirt, wearing his reading glasses or wearing  _only_  his glasses.  
  
There it was. Her imagination went sexy again.   
  
She laughed at the memory of how embarrassed she felt about it once upon a time. That Old Rapunzel was still an amateur at the whole relationship thing when they were dating. This naive, young girl falling for one of the first men she sees on campus, a man 8 years her senior. What was she thinking? And oh the things she saw him do and the things she wished he would do to her made her red in the face with every glance his way. That Old Rapunzel wouldn't dare confess that she wished he would stand still to let her sketch him for hours, or how badly she wanted him to drop his towel when he finished his shower. She couldn't tell him where she wanted him to touch her, to kiss her.  
  
That Old Rapunzel was just silly. She had no idea that erotic imaginings like hers were something everyone had, even him. They were so romantic, so sweet and so sexy. So very  _very_  sexy.  
  
_**You just have your man on your mind,**  _Eugene told her after their long night of rumpus.  **If it's any consolation you are always on mine.**  
  
Rapunzel's eyes drifted to the gold ring on her finger that claimed her to Eugene until death. Her focused racked to the array of framed pictures atop the centerpiece of their cozy living space.

Their wedding photo, a Thanksgiving feast, their small family of them and Pascal at Disney World, just her and Pascal. Him and her doing the tango at a ball, her on stage in a play, Eugene in low contrast black and white when she tried out photography. All were reminders of the romantic-comedy musical that was their lives and Eugene was her leading man. A man with a dark past and immodest mind but a heart of pure gold ready to give anything for her.  
  
Rapunzel put the sketchbook down, closed her eyes and let her thoughts linger on him.   
  
His smile, his favorite vest, the scratch of his chin when he nibbled her ear. The smirk plastered on his face, the nose he was so sensitive about, his tongue pushing through her teeth. His muscles built over years of adventure, his pecs pressed under her hands. His body wrapped around hers under the covers, his mouth whispering sweet nothings. The butt she could stare at forever. The sound of his hips slapping against her own behind. His cock, handsome and uncensored. The feel of it pulsing in her mouth when he came. His rough hands holding her legs as his tongue played with her wet sex. That hand grabbing her hair as she bounced on top of him with wild abandon. The way that hand fit perfectly with hers. Him sliding the ring onto her finger. The ring.   
  
When Rapunzel opened her eyes, she saw that her hand had bunched up a patch of dress and hiked it past her knees, it suddenly felt tight on her body. Now she truly knew why she was hot. She was horny and she was getting restless. She needed to be freed from this dress, to be naked. She needed an orgasm to end all orgasms. She needed Eugene; her amazing, irresistible husband who spoiled her rotten with mind-blowing sex.  
  
Eugene Fitzherbert was irresistible and so Rapunzel didn't resist him.  
  
She slipped off the chaise lounge, stopping only to kiss Pascal goodnight. Down the hall, she went, padding on her bare feet till the cold tiles became the carpeting that brought her to their bedroom. There he was, relaxing on their queen size, reading a book. She felt her chest flutter when she noticed he was wearing his glasses. More to notice was that he wasn't wearing his shirt. He had an exquisite look of blended concentration and distance as his mind wandered the fields and forests of the imaginary world on paper.  
  
"Hi, honey."  
  
"Hey, Sunshine." He said eyes stuck on the book when they should be on her.  
  
She smiled him and his nicknames. "Whatch'ya reading?"  
  
"Eh, some fantasy adventure. Kings, queens, dragons, dwarves and the like. Strange women lying in ponds distributing magic swords, knights fight to the death and then saying that's bad. Par for the course."  
  
Her eyes stayed on his shirtless self as she quickly fumbled with the ties of her dress. "It looks a little thick for your usual taste."  
  
Eugene gave his loving, adorable wife a long-sided look. "You really think me that uncultured, Punzie?" He feigned a wounded heart, "Oh wow and while I'm wearing my glasses too."  
  
Rapunzel rolled her eyes. _Drama queen._    
  
She finished off the ties and let the dress fall off her body, showing off her favorite lime green underwear, a matching bra and panties set that fit her like magic and accentuated her slender figure.  
  
Before pouncing, Rapunzel gave herself a once over in the mirror. Since growing into womanhood she took to wearing garments that showed, rather than concealed her body's finest features. Whether it was a pink dress that matched her body like a doll's dress or the classic set of black yoga pants, she liked feeling and looking her best. It's true, Rapunzel would admit, she wasn't exactly blessed in the chest but what she lacked in cup size she made up for in her hips and she always made sure to buy underwear to help point that out.  
  
_I just love how they make my butt looks so... plump._

Rapunzel ruffed up her pixie cut for as she made sure her plump rump was pointed in the direction of her man. Eugene's ignorant reflection turned a page. She planted a hand on her hip, sticking it out in a very Rapunzel pose, and looked back at him. Yet even a half-naked Rapunzel with her hip out, bra already coming off, her hair ruffled and plump looking butt in need of squeezing, Eugene's nose was still in the book. A sultry smile curled itself onto Rapunzel's lips.  
  
_Looks like you need the direct approach._  
  
She slowly sauntered over to the bed. "Is it any good?"  
  
"It's neat," He said emphasizing the t. "It gets kind of long-winded with the speechimafying. I mean, not liking war is great and all but when push comes to shove and swords come to blow, yo-"  
  
The glasses came off his nose as she slid into his lap.  
  
"Read me instead," she murmured as she leaned in to be more distracting than a book.  
  
She kissed him and the book hit the floor with a forgotten plunk! His empty hands filled themselves with her milky skin and roamed up and down her back. They kissed for all they were worth, each time their lips met was incentive for another, then another. More and more. They were insatiable in their passion for each other and both were more than happy to give in to their lustful fits of hunger.   
  
Eugene's hands filled themselves with her rear end and they eagerly dig into her cheeks, she sucked in a breath between her teeth because this is  _exactly_  what she wanted. She smiled breathlessly and nuzzled her nose against his while he dutifully groped her booty. Eugene brought his hand down to the bouncy flesh with a loud  _SLAP!_  and Rapunzel squeaked a happy laugh, then again when he gave the second supple cheek a good spank.  
  
_Oh, you are in for it tonight, mister._  
  
Rapunzel held his face for a long swirl of tangoing tongues, her hips grinding against his still clothed waist. She cursed the fabric between them.  
  
"What brought this on?" He asked when they pulled away to breathe.  
  
"Oh you know," She said as innocently as she can through the panting. "I just have my man on my mind."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm, and now I need my man on me."  
  
Eugene pressed their noses together as he reached behind her. "You usually have the black undies on when you want sexy times."  
  
"My underwear isn't exactly dependent on my mood, ya know."  
  
"I know," he stopped his bra-fiddling to rest his hands on her butt again. "I just like the black one. Makes you look scandalous."  
  
"Oh?" She wondered as she lightly pecked around his stubbly face.  
  
"Well, there is Blue to consider, that fits your boobs the best. Oh and the white set with the stockings and corset: delightful. The pink thong is very you: super cute and super _sexy._ " The way he said that was really doing it for Rapunzel. "Of course there's that ruffled purple stuff you traipse around in every other morning. This one too."

Another spank.

"Perhaps I am too biased to those that allow for extra emphasis of your _curvaceous posterior_ the best. Your thoughts?"  
  
Rapunzel smiled at his proper English dirty talk whilst her body complied to the pull of his hands and was breathing hard as he squeezed and kneaded the plumpness of her rump. God this man knew what buttons to push.  
  
She moaned in his ear, "What about Red?"  
  
He squeezed her bottom, bordering on a pinch. "The red lace? Yeah, that's fun to take off of you."  
  
His voice got low and up close to her ear which he gently nibbled to her giggling delight. Her face burned from her blush and moaned heat into his shoulder.  
  
"I gotta say Punzie..." His hands left her for only a moment before snapping back onto her rear like greedy claws so suddenly she gasped. "You have the best taste in lingerie."  
  
_You are going to be the death of me and I am going to love it._  
  
"Stop talking about underwear and take mine off."  
  
He popped the strap loose and freed her breasts from the prison of her bra. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
He took a nipple into his mouth, and pressed his tongue against the very tip, sliding it across the warm, wet surface as Rapunzel whined happily above him, clutching the man's head. His free hand busied itself with her other tit, squeezing the flesh excitedly as his fingers toyed and pinched her stiff nipple. His head and hand traded places and he got more playful. He pushed her breasts together while gently rolling a nipple in his teeth for a momentary shock that sent a shiver down Rapunzel's spine and made her grind harder. She could feel herself get wet just from that.  
  
"Having fun, babe?"   
  
Rapunzel responded in the only appropriate way, pulling Eugene up into a fierce kiss.  
  
"I want to be naked," She hissed, kissing him again. "I want us both to be naked. I need to see you,  _touch you_."  
  
He leaned back on the headboard, arms behind his head, looking all cool and shit. "Well, I could use some help."  
  
Gaahhh! Get naked already you handsome bastard! I'm dying over here!  
  
Her hands tore at the fly of his pants, having graduated from needy to impatient. Eugene helped along with her feverish effort to get rid of his damn pants, she couldn't get them off fast enough. She threw them aside and gasped with a smile.  "No underwear?"

He just shrugged and spread his legs to flaunt his growing erection.

A shirtless Eugene was a silver medal in sexy to the gold winning glory that was a fully naked Eugene. His chest was broad and his arms were built to impress. Legs were shaped from years of what he called "spontaneous adventure and illegal self-employment". His manly body was beautiful, free of body hair and full of a sculpted display of abdominals that flowed into his waist where further down she found his perfectly sized cock standing at attention. He was all too hard not to stare at.

Eugene stretched his torso and a series of pops sang out from his back and Rapunzel treated herself to watching all his muscles flexing hypnotically. This handsome collection of man drove her insane with limitless affection, deadpan snark, and unfiltered passions.  
  
The best part: he was all hers.

Eugene smiled coyly at her stare. "I hope your satisfied, Sunshine."

Rapunzel swallowed some drool, still drinking him in. "More than I was."

His smile slithered into a sly grin as he fingered the waistband of her panties. "I would be more satisfied if we matched."

Rapunzel laughed. _No need to tell me twice._  
  
Leaning back onto the mattress, she theatrically raised her legs and pushed the silk panties up her thighs to offer the last of her clothing. If she was going to strip for him, no harm with a little affectation. With a high kick, her underwear went sailing into the dressing table, never to be seen again. Rapunzel stood on her knees and proudly planted her hands on her hips. "There, better."  
  
She loved this. This part when they were finally completely naked and there would be nothing to hide from their touch, no shame to be felt under their stares, it didn't exist. Embracing each other's nudity was the best step in their relationship. Long nights were spent taking turns exploring and memorizing every nook and cranny of each other's bodies; every slope of every curve, each rise, and fall of muscle, any and all jiggles of fat.  
  
It had hardly been a year of romance before they practically banned clothing to bed. After signing that contract, Rapunzel later drew up another that stipulated they stay indoors a few days of every month, in the buff. Those days were some of her favorites. Their little family of them and Pascal locking themselves indoors to veg out, play games and dance around in their birthday suits from one sunrise to the next. Rapunzel found it too much fun being naked. Especially when she could be a cuddle buddy with her hubby.  
  
Speaking of, he was making no pretense at enjoying his wife putting herself on display. She certainly enjoyed how he stood at attention to her.  
  
"I see you trimmed yourself," He noticed with an approving nod.  
  
"Well, a woman wants to look her best. Especially when she is looking for some attention from her man." Her hands sloped down her belly as she came down on all fours into a seductive pose.  
  
Eugene offered himself up for her viewing pleasure and spread his legs a little more and cradled his testicles, "You know you always look your best. Especially now."  
  
She gave him a sultry grin with a pair of bedroom eyes and crawled across the mattress to him like a coquettish little minx. "And now, we match."  
  
"That we do. _Tch!_ "

Rapunzel felt Eugene jolt when her cheek pressed against his dick. She nuzzled his manhood into further hardness with the gentle caress of butterfly kisses. She looked up and saw him staring down at her. He had a look that must have meant his mind was scrambling to catch up to her surprise move. When it came to sex, Rapunzel was all about the foreplay and loved showing how "extra attractive" she could be with him before they really got down to it. Her going straight for the D was a rare occurrence and meant she was not here to simply fooling around.

Soon enough, Eugene found words. "You sure are needy tonight, huh, Sunshine?"

Rapunzel kissed him, _slowly_ , her tongue salivating a slow savory slither across the head of his cock, lips delicately sucking him like a bottle. His jittery gasps where like a classic stanza made into a song to her ears. She gave way, a spit string still connecting them. "You have no idea."

She almost took him fully in her mouth before a hand on her cheek pulled her up to kiss his lips.

"Then allow me," He offered.

_THAT!... is a much better idea_.

Rapunzel's lips found Eugene's throat as he pulled her back into his lap, bodies pressed firmly into each other. Her wetness slid hungrily against his penis, the pubic hair added a delicious scratch to the thrusts they gave each other. His strong hands roamed across her porcelain skin all the way down to cradle her ass again and his fingers dug into her as he tried to pull her even closer than was possible to the rhythm of their thrusts. The more he pulled the harder she pushed back. She sucked his neck so hard enough to leave a hickey. Her breasts smooshed against his pecs, and yet she needed more.   
  
She pulled off him to grant enough room to reach down and grab his manhood. He shivered at her touch and went quiet as she pulled him off.

"Like that baby?" She whispered. She admired how his girth fit well in her hand and she cupped his balls which to her delight felt full. Her soft hands gripped and jerked him in a needy fever that, judging by his reactions, was faster than he expected.  
  
Eugene grunted sharply and grabbed a handful of chestnut hair. His wife was working him so eagerly he was breathing some curse words into her shoulder. "Aah! Jesus shit. Slow down, Rapunzel. You- ugh, want this to last a while don't ya?"  
  
He was right, she was getting ahead of herself but, honestly, she didn't care. All that mattered was the call of emptiness between her legs and she wasn't going to apologize for it.  
   
She rolled to the side to pull him over her, scooting up so she could rest her head on the pillow. She smiled at the clear joy in her man's grin and kissed all over his face, letting out little squeaky breaths as she peppered his nose, beard, and lips with love. He drifted south with his own kisses; down her neck to her cleavage and further still across her sweet belly. Rapunzel pushed on his head to keep her from loaming at her belly button because there was somewhere else he needed to be. Her legs were getting hotter from his breath.  
  
Grabbing her thighs, Eugene pressed his mouth to her pussy.  
  
Rapunzel relaxed while one of her hands comb through his hair. She cooed in delight as he kissed her slowly to get the taste of her. His weathered hands massaged her legs to compliment his attention. He stole a deep moan from her throat when his tongue dragged up her slit. Ever the thief. He picked up speed, lovingly lapping her labia and she had to grip the sheets tight to hold still. Rapunzel still bit her lip as she watched her husband's face play between her thighs.  
  
"Mmm... Ah, baby! Yeah, just like that."

_More. Harder._  
  
She pulled harder as he swirled and stabbed his tongue into her in a way that made a heavy force build in the pit of her stomach. Every time he slid down and up, side to side, nuzzling the highest point of her thighs with his nose; the burning coil inside grew tighter and tighter. She almost screamed when he engulfed her snatch completely with his mouth, putting extra attention to her magical little button. Rapunzel closed her eyes and her toes curled, there was a tightness in her belly that could only mean one thing. _Here it comes._ She gasped for air as he attacked her clit and waited for him to finish her off. It was too soon for her liking but she would be damned if she stopped at just one. She gasped as the knots unraveling loomed closer and closer still.

And closer and closer and closer and... nothing.

Wait, nothing?

The knot remained taut.  
  
_What? What are you doing?_  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Eugene standing on his knees, hard and hot. He stared down at her with a burning look that would make her wet in an instant, wiping his lips clean of her juices.

_He's not..._  
  
"You're not getting off that easy."

Seriously?! He had made her this horny and he was going to pull this shit?

"You son of a bitch."  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled as he spread her legs. "But I'm  _your_  son of a bitch."

Eugene positioned himself so his cock would slide against her more than slick pussy. Rapunzel groaned because this teasing was mean and she was too worked up to handle it. She needed him inside her already but he instead ground against her with sadistic patience. Her hands flew to her face to hold herself in as she threatened to burst too soon.  
  
_No, not like this._ "Mmm, baby. Please don't tease me," she moaned pitifully.  
  
Rapunzel felt him stop and looked up past her hands. Eugene devious grin had turned kind, love replaced the dark look in his eyes from before. He brushed the brown bangs away from her sweaty forehead, a loving gesture, and kissed her freckled nose till she calmed down.

"Okay. I get it."

Rapunzel loved him for this. She was often amazed at how they became so in sync through their lovemaking. How they just knew what the other needed at what moment. How in one night they could go from saccharine, cuddly foreplay into a rough, passionate mess. More often then not they wound up sexing each other into exhaustion because they just couldn't keep themselves under control.

So, up Rapunzel went to be on top but her surprise strength kept that from happening and she heaved Eugene back above her.  
  
"No," she panted. Heavy eyes bore into his naked shock. "Not tonight."  
  
"But you love being on top. You-"  
  
She kissed him, hoping it would shut him up forever. When she broke all she saw was the stupid face of the stupid man she loved with his stupid nose and his stupid eyes staring back at her like a stupid idiot. Stupid.  
  
"Eugene,  _fuck_  me," she commanded.   
  
She pressed her hips against his, wishing she could grab his dick somehow, pull it into her and fill that aching void he caused whether he's ready or not. But he was. His grin went cunning and his eyes flashed with wickedness. He kissed her back, she wrapped her legs around him and he pressed to her entrance.  
  
"As you wish,  **Mrs. Fitzherbert.** "

She bit his lip and he thrust into her.  
  
" _Fuck!_ " She shouted. Loudly. He loved it when she swore.  
  
_Fucking finally!  
_

He slid into her, easily working his shaft in up to the hilt. Her toes curled because he was  _perfect._  She felt every quivering inch of him, every vein, every pulse and flare against her walls, every slight hair near its base tickling her. By the sun, nothing felt better than when he was inside her.  
  
The unbelievable relief Rapunzel felt to him creeping deeper into her broke any sense of coherent thought. She was in heaven. This was better than heaven, this was sex with Eugene Fitzherbert! It didn't matter if he was still teasing her needy libido, right now he just felt  _so good._  
  
It took an eternity of a few seconds but Eugene soon seated himself fully inside her. He groaned at the satisfaction. "God, this is the best."  
  
Rapunzel didn't need to open her eyes to see him with his dastardly smile.  
  
"You needed this bad huh, Punzie?" His voice was like fire at her ear. "What do you want me to do, princess?"  
  
She pulled his hair, and demanded that he, "Scratch my itch."  
  
He was almost gentle at first, using confident pushes at a medium pace before finding a rhythm that suited them much better. He weighed her down into the bed, thrusting until she discovered her will to move again. Rapunzel quickly found his pace and pushed hard against his measured humping. She smiled, letting the moment truly sink in.

_That's it. Good boy._  
  
He sat up, gripped her thighs, and humped with a little more enthusiasm. "Mmm. Oh yeah. You're so warm."  
  
Rapunzel met him thrust for thrust. She could feel her skin ripple as it was pumped with a wet slap again and again. His hand hovered across her hips before grabbing her butt to raise her a little higher and drink her in. That felt good, very good, and she pulled him down by his perfect hair to envelope her fully again.  
  
"Mmmmmmaaaaaahhhhhhhh....!" She moaned, engulfed in the sex.  
  
Eugene chuckled. "I ever tell you how cute you sound like this?"  
  
"Sh-shut up." He was right though.  
  
"No no, it's good. Hearing you moan when I... whew- when me and my big ol' cock got you like this, is really doing it for me." Now Rapunzel was in trouble. Eugene's dirty talk had revived her desperation from its slumber. He then asked something bad.

"Do you want me to make you scream, babe?"

"Yes... yes, please." She pleaded. She wanted him so bad. "I-I wa-wanAHH!"

Eugene slowed his thrusts to a _slooow_ crawl that dragged out weepy, pathetic sounds from her. Bastard!

"No! N-you you! Eu- EUGENE!" _NO! No, not like that!_

Rapunzel held onto his ribs, she couldn't keep herself from thriving beneath him. Her husband roughly groped her tits and suckled a nipple like it was a delectable candy. She wailed and cursed like she was being tortured because it damn sure felt like it. Rapunzel felt tears prick at her eyes. This wasn't fair! She pulled him up for a kiss so fierce those tears came rolling down her red cheeks.  
  
Eugene bottomed out and she threw her head back into the pillow, unveiling the pale column of her throat that he passionately sucked. One hand slipped beneath her head to grab her pixie cut while the other gives her rump a pinch. She dug her own fingers into his perfect ass, pulling and gripping at the meaty flesh desperately whenever he thrust in.

"Not yet satisfied, eh Raps?" He asked rhetorically.

He pressed in as deep as he could possibly go but it wasn't enough. He peppered her face with kisses from ear to forehead, cheek, and nose without missing a beat with his humps. The hot coil in her tummy grew tighter and burned like molten lava each time he slid inside her, still giving her a push she could call easy.   
  
But Rapunzel didn't want easy. To hell with restraint. She could care less about gentle or patient or being nice. She  _needed_  fierce. She needed Eugene to do the right thing and  _fuck_  her like he was going to  _fuck_  her brains out. The true kind of no holds barred  _fucking_ that was dirty and left her sprawled on the bed; completely spent but feeling nothing but bliss.  
  
"Eugene?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You are doing great. Like really, really super  _AMAZING!_ " She squeaked out the last word when he bottomed out again.  
  
"I can tell."  
  
She closed her eyes and braced herself to not break too early.

"Eugene."

"I got you going don't-"

" _Eugene!_ "  
  
"Wh- what?"  
  
He stopped so he could pay attention to her. She could tell his face by his voice - raised eyebrows, a small impatient curl at his lips but curiosity in his eyes. When she could breathe, she said the word that would be her undoing.  
  
"Harder."  
  
Eugene held still for a solid beat. Rapunzel squeezed him with her arms and legs, trapping him, hoping he would move again soon and to not to slow down, not to stop, not to ever-  
  
_"AH!"_   Her eyes shot open wide as he thrust again,  _hard_ , almost pulling out of her and then ramming back home. He's smiling at her, his same cheeky, roguish smile as always.  
  
"Like that?" he asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes.  
  
She lost her voice again and could only nod. He rutted her once more, the sound of their hips slapping together sung out into the room.  
  
And then again. And again and again and again and on and on and on. Yes yes _yes! YES! BY THE SUN! YES!_  
  
He fucked her and it was heaven. Pure, uncensored erotic heaven. She can't remember the last time they went at it like this. It had to have been forever and many days because she never remembered him feeling  _this_   _amazing!_  There hadn't been a time he smelt like this mix of sweat, mingled sex, and the color brown. She hadn't seen his focused eyes bearing into her soul as this handsome animal on top of her, held her into the bedding and  _fucked_  her, his hot  _naked_  self ramming inside her.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh! Oh yeah! O-oh _Sun!_ Oh _fuck_ me! _Fuck_ me,  _fuck_ me,  _fuck_ me! Yes! YES!! You fee- feel sooooo goooood..." Rapunzel trailed off into nonsense as she was pounded by his cock.

"You like that, Sunshine?" Eugene was panting too. "You... you like me **fucking** you like this?"

"Yes! K-keeptalking. _Pleasekeeptalking!_ "

"You like me talking like this? Bad girl. You like - **jeez** \- you like it when I  **fuck**  your cute little pussy... huh?" He complimented his question with a hard hump. "You like getting **fucked** don't you, you bad girl? H-h-how long have you been wanting me to.. tu- pound you like this? Fu... **Fuck** Rapunzel! Y-you.. you're... so... **fucking**... **_SEXY!"_**

His talking made her feel like a pervert because it was true. She did want him to have his filthy way with her and _fuck_ her like she wouldn't exist in the morning. Rapunzel kissed him with all she had because it was what she could give and she couldn't thank him enough. His hand pulled and twisted her hair, her mouth gasped from the jolt of pain but grinned. He shifted his body, sliding his hips up and somehow thrusting deeper into her, morphing her squeaky, adorable pants into barely-audible moans on each intense pump.

"Oh!  _Oh!_  Harder!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
_"HARDER!"_  
  
He slammed her, pushing her body up against the headboard as he thrust at his full might. She screamed and stopped trying to match his thrusts, there was no point. Their thighs and stomachs slapped together, her back arched and all her skin pressed into him, sweat pooled wherever their limbs meet. Shaky breaths mingled, greedy hands groped burning flesh, that knot in her belly threatened to come apart.

"Eugene... I- MMMMMMMMMgonnacum..."

"You... you gunna cu-gon- you nearly there?" He was just about to burst too.

"Y-yes! EuGENE! I'm gonna...NNN- cum. I'm going to cum so hard," she warned frantically.

"S-say it. Beg for it." He ordered, picking up speed. Eugene wasn't stopping, it was too much for him. "Fu... FuCk, **RAPUNZEL!** "

"Please. _Pleasepleaseplease!_ I want it! I want you! I-I-I- make me... AHH _EUGENE!_ "  
  
There was nothing left in Rapunzel's mind but the feelings flowing through her body as this strong, amazing, fun, sexy, dreamy man held her down and straight gave it to her with every bit of power and love he could give. This man who was nothing but sweet and caring and pleasured her every day and loved her and told her she was beautiful, not just beautiful but she was  _his dream._  Now this wonderful, perfect man of hers was  _fucking_  her, lying naked on top and... just... just  _fucking_  her! She held him tight, digging into his hair and clawing new scratch marks into his shoulders as he _fucked_ her more and more and... and...  
  
And then, at last, she sees the light.  
  
She came. Hard. Her body seized, eyes rolling back in her head. Her fingers clawed into his skin, hard enough to draw blood as she exploded. In fact, it was stronger and more intense because he kept moving! The world crashed down around Rapunzel in torrential waves of ecstasy and Eugene still moved, pushed, thrust, humped, pounded, slammed and  _fucked_ her with every movement prolonging this orgasm to end all orgasms. He thrust one more time and with a shout in her ear unloaded what felt like gallons of cum inside of her. Heat rocketed through her belly as he spent himself empty. His grip tightened through burst after burst he emptied his load inside of her.   
  
They collapsed.   
  
That was it, both tanks and balls were empty. There was no banter to trade or another position to decide on. They were done, tapped out. The only thing left was to breathe and bask in the warmth of the afterglow as the night air cooled down their burning bodies. The window had been left open, the neighbors probably heard them. Who cares?

In the haze, Rapunzel felt him reach and grab her hand and she squeezed him with love. She kissed his cheek.  _Thank you._

Eugene slowly pulled out of her, their love still splashed between them. With the last of his strength, he rolled to the side so she could stretch. Rapunzel wouldn't have minded him falling asleep on her like that but was grateful for his moving. She could hardly move and she knew her hips were going to be angry at her in the morning but that was okay. The satisfaction flowing between her legs was more than worth any future discomfort.

Rapunzel didn't bother with the covers, she snuggled on top of Eugene like he was a sexy man mattress. He buried her in a drowsy hug as she settled in their sweaty tangled mess. He kissed her head and muttered something that maybe sounded like  **I love you** , he was falling asleep. The air reeked of sex and they were sticky from it all but this would more than do.

Rapunzel smiled. She was exhausted and full but satisfied and very happy. In the morning she will thank him properly and tell him how grateful she is that he did this for her. She could serve him breakfast or treat him to a soothing massage, she made the both of them sore enough to warrant one. She will kiss his face and tell him how much she loved him and that she will always love him no matter what but for now Rapunzel would sleep with her husband, her _dream._

Her tiny hand threaded between his large fingers. Two gold bands glimmered in the bleeding moonlight.  
  
She was forever his and he would always be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you readers liked the story. This was an old fic I wrote for fanfiction.net but I decided to punch it up a tad with some extra steaminess. The story was inspired by this fanart: https://www.deviantart.com/lokotei/art/Read-Me-Instead-500942095  
> It was made by the lovely Lokotei and is still one of my favorite fanarts of Tangled. I just love the intimacy and sex appeal it has. I felt inspired twice over to make this story as good and as sexy as possible.
> 
> Plus I just love these two. They are definitely hot for each other and you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> Thanks again to Bex for the inspiration. This is her art tumblr: http://lokoteibex.tumblr.com/  
> This is her Tangled RP tumblr: http://runningracingdancingchasing.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was fun. I should do something like this again sometime. Tell me what ya think.


End file.
